


Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Post-Ketsu, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you happen to read it and like it, you can request something in the comments.





	1. Tocopheryl Acid Succinate

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to put these somewhere.

“Hey, Namie, don’t fall. But it’s actually a bit higher.” Izaya said from his wheelchair. “Next shelf.”

Namie was standing on the ladder, balancing dangerously with her pregnant belly.

She made the effort to climb one more step and reached for the stack of crossword puzzle magazines on the top shelf. She dropped it to the floor before climbing down the ladder using both her hands.

“You know why these were up there, right?” Izaya asked. “I would have probably filled everything in myself otherwise. That’s why I asked for these to be placed out of my reach.”

Once off the ladder, Namie crouched down to pick the magazines up from the floor since bending down was impossible for her at this point.

“You move funny.” Izaya pointed out. “How far along are you?”

“Seven months.” Namie answered, her breath short from all this moving around, and placed the stack of magazines on the desk.

She recognized the one on top right away and the date on the cover confirmed her realization. It was the same one Izaya had asked her to help him with back in Tokyo, five years ago, on what had turned out to be her last day working for him.

“Why you’ve held onto this?” She asked incredulously, leafing through the crossword puzzle magazine, mostly filled in in his handwriting. What he had left blank was chemistry and biology stuff, as always.

“Because I hoped you’d come back. Do you want a pen, Namie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who Namie's pregnant with either.


	2. Coin

“We need a coin, Iza-nii.” Kururi said. 

“Yes, we need a coin.” Mairu agreed.

Izaya looked at his five year old twin sisters from over the notebook he had been scribbling in, adding up the earnings of his gambling ring disguised as his middle school Biology Club, and sighed.

They were identical to the point he felt as if he was seeing double.

They also wanted something, which was annoying.

“What kind of a coin?” He asked.

“Any coin.” Kururi said.

“Yes, any coin will do.” Mairu agreed.

Or maybe it was the other way around and Mairu had spoken up first. It was not like Izaya could tell them apart reliably.

“You have your own coins in your piggy banks then. Go away.” He said coldly before resuming what he had been doing.

Five minutes later they came back to him with their identical piggy banks.

“Iza-nii, but we have no money.” Mairu whined, shaking the piggy bank to demonstrate its emptiness.

“We've spent all our money already.” Kururi said, also shaking her piggy bank. “You have to give us a coin, Iza-nii. We can return it later.”

“You don’t have to.” Izaya said before taking out his wallet and giving them a 5-yen coin so they’d stop bothering him.

He regretted having told them not to give it back to him later on, once he realized it apparently had been the coin they had flipped to assign personality traits to themselves to become one complete person together.

It would have been a fun souvenir to have.


End file.
